Jiang Hu
What is Chi & Jiang Hu? Chi & Jiang Hu are systems that were added after the dreaded battle power system that made the game Pay to Win 100%. These systems fixed a lot what was wrong with the game in that aspect, especially the chi system when it was first introduced. The Jiang Hu system although still decent, does still favor people who have more gear score heavily. The systems themselves offer the same unique stats that you get to "choose" from and how to build your character. I put choose from in quotes because although you decide which stats you want, you roll them in a random fashion and have to keep doing so in order to achieve the stats you're after of the quality you desire. Your Stat Options Here I'll go through all the stat options and suggest what to use and when to use it. *Anti-Break - This is a stat that is availiable for both Chi and Jiang. It increases your defense to those under your BP by around 80%. This should only be taken if you're a support due to you would lose attack "Crit or Break" which are vital stats for non-supports or, the main survivability stat "Immunity" which is a vital stat for all. *Break - This is a stat that is availiable for both Chi and Jiang. It gives you the ability to break through those who would otherwise have higher Anti-Break and also have higher BP than you. This is recommended for anyone who is 390 or less BP. You can still use this up to 403 BP anything higher aka "being a king" you would want to switch your break over to Pstrike. The reason it's suggested to use break before reaching 390 BP is because even though your server may not be heavy in ANTI doesn't mean the servers in your realm are the same. For Cross-Server events No Nobility is counted so the max BP anyone can be is 390 BP making break useless at this point. *+Final Mattack / +Final Pattack - These are stats that are available for both Chi and Jiang. They increase your damage one physical, one magical and add that to the end of the damage calculations going after all reductions. These can also be considered "Pure Damage". For Final Mattack I would suggest this for someone wanting to create a low level tanky taoist account that you just want to use for tournaments and winning by points. For Final Pattack, the same logic applies though I would only suggest running Final Pattack for an archer/assassin or for a pirate also for low level tournaments. Some higher BP players instead of running crit/break they decide to run Final pattack for an overall higher damage not based on another persons stats. *-Final Mattack / -Final Pattack - These are stats that are available for both Chi and Jiang. These take off damage from either Magic or Physical sources at the end of the damage calculation. -Final Mattack I would never recommend for anyone anywhere. - Final Pdmg is recommended for anyone who is making a hardcore support. *Immunity - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. It allows you to avoid being Crit by those who run PStrike and Mstrike. This is a stat that is recommended for everyone in every slot that is possible. For Chi all four gates, for Jiang Stage 2 and Stage 6 because these are the only places Immunity is avaliable. Those who don't run this are opening themselves to taking way more damage than needed and in many cases getting 1 shot. *MAX MP - This is a Jiang only Stat that increases your mana pool up to 3105 per stage and should only be used in Jiang stage 1 for a Water Taoist. *Mdefense - This is Magic Defense which gives you extra defense against magic attacks. This should be used in chi never. For Jiang stage 1 if you're a king you COULD go this, but I wouldn't choose it as there are better options. *Pattack - This is a stat that is available for both Chi and Jiang. How to calculate the max stats you can get for Chi or Jiang Hu? For Jiang Hu there is a cool little site that you can go to and calculate how much of each stat you will get from Jiang. The site is http://jianghu.pjpauwels.be/ you can calculate here how much you'll have once you allign all the stars to the quality of Elite, Ultra, or Epic. For Chi it's a little different and you just need to kind of learn how much each stat can give. Anything that is a percent can go as high as 20% such as break, imm, pstrike, anti. Other stats go anywhere from 500 for the Final stats to 2000 for Pattack, 2500 for Mattack, or 3500 for HP. There is also a ranking chart for Chi that if you are in the top 50 you get extra stats depending on what stage you rank on. These are important and help a lot if you want to be at the top level gameplay. How do you train Chi & Jiang? Jiang Hu you get 10 free courses a to use. You need to get a higher talent amount which you can get from For Jiang Hu I would first roll and open all stages. From there I would allign them all to the stat you want. After that roll one at a time turning it into a random ultra, and keep it a random ultra/random epic until you roll it into the ultra/epic you want and then move onto the next one. Rigged Chi & Jiang For Jiang stages 1-3 are rigged seemingly in your favor as to give you a much easier chance of rolling ultras then in the other stages. Chi, however, is a different story altogether. Tq may deny it but it is CLEARLY rigged and hard to roll stats over 80 and especially hard once you start trying to go over 90. If it wasn't rigged you would sometimes roll multiple 90's or at least a 90+ every 10 rolls if it were indeed a fair chance, it is not. You can sometimes go 100+ rolls without ever hitting a 90 or higher. How do I get a high Chi score/rank if it is indeed rigged? Well, to do this either takes a lot of money or a lot of time, and a bit of luck. My suggestion to you is to create two accounts and with one roll decent stats 80+ to which you can use in the mean time until you get the second (your future main account) to have in dragon and phoenix chi stages 97+ of all stats. For Turtle and Tiger I would recommend rolling 95+ if you do that you should be able to at least get in the top 50 depending on the server.